La déchéance
by Karamiel
Summary: Petit One Shot centré sur Misa Amane, je me suis toujours demander comment elle avais pris la mort de Kira, j'ai essayer de l'imaginer...


La solitude, un vaste sentiment que tout le monde à ressentit au moins une fois dans sa vie, c'est une émotion qui détruit tout ce qui peux vous paraître positif, un peu comme si un Océan de glace prenais possession de votre cœur à chaque fois que vous pensez à un souvenir heureux.

Un sentiment amère qui vous fait oublier tout ce qu'il y à d'important à vos yeux, les gens autour de vous, l'école, le travail, et parfois même la vie...

Mais au de là de ce sentiment froid qui envahie tout notre être, il y un sentiment encore plus fort, qui ravage littéralement l'aspect rationnel des choses, ce sentiment se nome le désespoir, un désespoir qui peux amené à la dépression, une émotion si forte et qui signifie la perte de l'espoir, de la chose qui nous avais fait vivre jusqu'à maintenant.

Ces émotions on était ressentit partout dans le monde en tout temps et toute époque, chaque raisons étant différente, mais il y eu une hausse de cette tristesse lorsque le monde entendit ces mots « Kira est mort ».

Kira, le dieu de la mort qui punissaient les criminels, qui instaurais sa justice de gré ou de force, le persécuteur de la criminalité, ce dieu humain était mort...

Beaucoup l'adulé, d'autre le craignais ou encore le détesté, mais tout le monde avais entendu au moins une fois dans leur vie le nom de Kira.

A l'annonce de sa mort, un mélange de sentiments amère avais envahit les cœurs de tout ceux qui connaissais le nom du Dieu de la mort, la joie de ne plus plus vivre dans la peur, la peur de ne plus être protégé de la criminalité, la tristesse d'avoir perdu un Dieu et un idéal,... un mélange d'émotions diverses changeant selon les personnes, tous avais au moins ressentit quelques chose à cette nouvelle.

Quelques sois les émotions ressentit, ce n'était qu'une émotion éphémère dans le cœur de chacun, sauf de quelques personnes qui connaissais bien Kira ses « amis », sa Famille et bien sur...Misa Amane...

La fiancé de Kira, elle le su avant tout le monde, bien avant que la nouvelle ne sois diffusé aux info le lendemain de sa mort,...

Il était 22h passé, ne voyant pas son amour revenir, elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en retard, c'était devenu une habitude et comme à chaque fois , elle faisait les cents pas en regardant toutes les cinq minutes la porte d'entré. Elle savais qu'il aller rentrer, une fois le pas de la porte franchis elle lui sauterais dans les bras et l'embrassera, à cette idée son cœur s'apaisait, c'était devenu maintenant une habitude, et une habitude on ne s'en défait pas, enfin ce soir là ce fut différent, Misa avais eu toute la journée une mauvaise impression dont elle n'arriver pas à se défaire, plus les « tic tac »résonnais dans la pièce vide, plus il résonner dans son cœur, laissant ainsi une légère amertume s'installer, plus elle marcher et plus son cœur battais la chamane, elle essaya de s'amuser à faire virevolté la dentelle de sa nuisette à chacun de ses pas, une manière pour elle de se calmé.

Les minutes lui paraissais maintenant de plus en plus longues, elle avais l'impression que son cœur aller exploser à chaque fois qu'une minutes défiler, puis elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle se précipita à la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais elle s'arrêta juste avant, elle hésita, Light avais oublier ses clef ? Même si il l'avais oublier, il savais que la porte était toujours ouverte, Misa ne la fermer pas avant que Light ne sois rentré, un doute alors l'envahi, puis le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avais alors ressentit toute la journée vint engloutir littéralement son cœur, elle tenais la poignet de porte, mais ne la tourna pas.

Elle fut perdu dans ses pensé pendant plusieurs secondes, s'imaginant diverse chose, puis elle revint à elle lorsque l'on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, Misa se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse envahir par un stupide pressentiment, elle soupira puis enfin ouvrit la porte et dit enjoué :

-Light!~ Bienvenue à la maison

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, le câlina, mais quelque chose n'allais pas, la musculature était différente, son odeur, ses cheveux et même sa taille, ça ne correspondais pas à son Fiancé, elle se recula pour regarder qui pouvais bien être la personne qui avais frapper à sa porte, elle vu que c'était Matsuda, sur le ton de la blague elle dit en s'éloignant :

-AAAhhhhh!~ pervers

Un petit sourire s'afficha aux coins de ses lèvres, elle attendez une réponse de la pars du jeune enquêteur, mais à la place d'un affolement, un silence s'installa, Misa regarda alors Matsuda, il ne disait rien, il était livide, puis elle finis par dire avec un grand sourire :

-Ou est Light ? Il ne ma pas prévenu qu'il aller être en retard !

Matsuda ne réagit pas, il se contenta de baissé la tête en fixant le sol, Misa l'appela, mais rien, puis une nouvelle fois :

-Matsuda ?

Il se décida finalement à la regarder, puis il demanda d'un ton sec :

-Je peux entré ?

Misa qui n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement venant de Matsuda accepta de la tête, de nouveau son cœur se compressa, elle laissa Matsuda entré, ils s'installèrent tout deux sur le fauteuil, mais un grand blanc s'installa rapidement, puis Misa finit par dire joyeusement :

-Je vais nous préparer du thé en attendant que Light revienne !

Elle se leva et partie en direction de la cuisine, mais Matsuda l'attrapa par le poignet, ses yeux était vitreux, ça se voyais qu'il était totalement perdu, il laissa quelques seconde passer, puis il fit par dire sombrement :

-Light... ne rentrera pas !

Misa se tourna pour regarder Matsuda, mais celui-ci regarder par terre, elle ne pouvais voir aucune expression sur son visage, elle ne compris pas vraiment ou voulez en venir le policier, alors elle finis par demander en faisant la mou:

-Il reste encore dormir dans les locaux pour l'investigation sur Kira ? Il aurais pu au moins me prévenir ! Enfin ce n'est pas grave je lui padonne hé hé !

Matsuda resserra l'emprise qu'il avais sur le poignet de la jeune fille, puis sans se contrôler il dit :

-MISA !

Il essaye de reprendre le contrôle et dit désespérément :

-Assis-toi... s'il te plais...

Misa s'exécuta sans un mot, elle s'assit en face de Matsuda, elle le regarda, mais lui regarder toujours à terre, puis finalement, il regarda Misa droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Light...Ne rentrera plus JAMAIS ici.

Ces mots provoqua un étonnement profond chez Misa, elle ne réalisa pas vraiment pourquoi Matsuda avais dit ça, puis elle finis par dire :

-moooohhhh ! Arrête un peu tes blagues ! Il rentre quand ?

Elle rigola, mais Matsuda serra les poings et répondit aussi sec :

-Tu ne comprend pas Misa, Light ne rentrera plus...il est Mort...

Sont teint était pale, on voyais bien qu'il était lui même choquer par ses paroles, Misa resta sans voix, elle était en état de choc, elle ne pouvais pas, ou plutôt elle n'arrivais pas imaginer ce que venais de lui dire Matsuda, elle ne réagissais plus, un peu couper du onde, son cerveau avais cessé de fonctionné.

Matsuda continua pourtant à parler, il dit tranquillement :

-On a découvert que Light était en fait Kira...il y a eu un long moment d'interrogatoire, tout c'est passer rapidement ensuite, Il c'est enfui, on l'a poursuivis, puis il est tomber et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Misa se leva violemment, faisant tomber le vase qui se trouver sur la table basse, tout sont corps trembler, elle était debout, mais c'était comme si ses jambes ne la supportait plus, elle se sentait faible, elle n'arriver plus à réfléchir normalement toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun sons n'en sortit.

Elle trembler de plus en plus, Matsuda continua :

-Misa...Light est mort...

Misa régit enfin à ses mots, toute sortes d'émotions se fracassèrent dans son cœur et son cerveau, la tristesse, la haine, la colère, elle sera les poings, sont corps menacer de la lâcher, sont cerveau n'arrivais plus à réfléchir normalement, elle dit faiblement :

-tais-toi...

-Misa ?

Elle ne pouvais plus entendre Matsuda, elle se boucha les oreille et dit de colère :

-Tais toi ! FERME LA !

Misa ferma les yeux, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, Matsuda se rapprocha d'elle il l'attrapa pars les épaule et la secoua légèrement, il lui dit en colère en essayant de le raisonner :

-Misa ! C'est la vérité ! Light est mort !

Elle s'éloigna violemment de Matsuda , et elle lui cria :

-C'EST PAS VRAI!TU MENS !SORS D'ICI!SORS...

Quelques larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joue, elle lui lança tout ce qui lui passer par la main coussins, verre,... Matsuda évita les objets, mais Misa se jeta sur lui, elle était en larmes, elle le poussa vers la porte et le poussa à l'extérieur avant de fermer la porte à clef.

Elle s'adossa à la porte, et elle se laissa glisser doucement au sol, ses larmes n'arrêtaient plus de couler, ses joue s'empourpra peu à peu, elle hoquetait légèrement, ses épaule tremblé, elle n'arriver pas à croire à ce qu'avais dit Matsuda.

Le policier était derrière la porte, il hésita avant de toquer légèrement à la porte, il n'eu aucune réponse, il appuya sa tête contre la porte et dit faiblement :

-Misa... si tu ne me crois pas, viens à la morgue demain...si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, je te note l'adresse sur un papier... je te le passe sous la porte

Il écrivit l'adresse sur un bout de papier qu'il passa sous la porte, il se releva et parla à Misa à travers la porte :

-Au revoir Misa... Je t'attendrais demain...

puis il murmura « Je suis désolé », Misa entendit les pas de Matsuda s'éloigner, elle pris le papier, elle n'arrivais pas à y croire c'était impossible, elle resta une bonne vingtaine de minutes assise par terre, elle fixais le papier que lui avais glisser Matsuda, elle ne penser plus à rien toutes ses idées était confuses.

Elle se décida à se levé, elle eu du mal elle s'appuya contre la porte, elle voulut se diriger vers sa chambre, mais elle tomba, ses jambes ne la tenais plus, elle se releva, ses larmes coulèrent encore, elle avançais petit à petit vers sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Toutes les paroles qu'avais dit Matsuda lui revint en tête, elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains, ça ne pouvais pas être possible, rien qu'a l'idée que Light soit mort les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, elle ne voulais plus réfléchir, elle attrapa sont téléphone et composa le numéro de son fiancé, ses mains trembler, elle rapprocha l'appareille de son oreille, le téléphone sonner dans le vide, aucune réponse à la clef , elle essaya et ré-essaya plusieurs fois, mais rien.

Un grand froid envahit alors son cœur, elle avais peur, peur de la vérité, elle regarda le bout de papier avec l'adresse inscrite dessus, les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, Misa n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'avais dit Matsuda, elle ne pu dormir, tout était confus, cette nuit avais était la plus longue de toute sa vie.

Au petit levée du soleil, elle n'avais pas fermée l'œil depuis la veille, elle ne savais plus à quoi penser, Light n'était toujours pas rentrer, elle se leva difficilement de son lit, elle s'habilla avec ce qui traînais par-ci, par là, elle s'arrêta devant son miroir, ses yeux était rouge d'avoir pleurer toute la nuit, et des cernes entouré sont regard livide, sont teint était extrêmement pâle.

Elle se rallongea sur sont lit, puis sa main toucha un papier, elle le saisit, c'était le papier que lui avais donner Matsuda la veille, elle le fixa comme elle l'avais fait pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à se rendre à cette adresse.

Elle mit vingt minutes avant de passer la porte qui la séparer du monde extérieur, le trajet entre chez elle et l'adresse indiquer par Matsuda fut extrêmement silencieux, Misa n'avais penser à rien.

Misa arriva devant le bâtiment qui était indiquer sur le papier, Matsuda était devant, apparemment lui aussi n'avais pas dormis de la nuit, Misa s'avança jusqu'à lui, elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne parlèrent, puis enfin Matsuda dit en détournant le regard :

-on y va ?

Misa ne répondit rien, le policier eu un pincement au cœur en regardant Misa, mais il lui tourna les talons et s'avança dans le bâtiment, Misa lui emboîta le pas, elle le suivit, elle fixais le sol, il marchèrent longtemps, puis prirent une fois l'ascenseur, le silence devenais de plus en plus lourd presque suffoquant, le tintement d'arriver de l'ascenseur avais retentit, Matsuda sortie, Misa le suivit, puis elle s'arrêta, elle leva la tête et vit un panneau avec afficher le mot « MORGUE » elle se mit à trembler.

Matsuda s'arrêta, et se tourna vers Misa, celle -ci le rejoignit, elle avais de plus en plus peur, son cerveau se remit en marche, jusqu'à maintenant, elle était venu jusqu'ici machinalement, elle n'avais pas réfléchis, un sentiment de plus en plus sombre commencer à l'envahir.

Matsuda s'arrêta devant une porte, puis il dit tristement :

-C'est ici...

Il ouvrit la porte, un courant d'air frais sorti par l'entrebâillement, Misa se glissa timidement dans l'ouverture, c'était bien une morgue, elle s'avança un peu plus dans la salle, puis elle s'arrêta lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella :

-Misa Amane ?

Elle se retourna vers la voix, elle vit que c'était un médecin assermenté de la morgue, elle hésita à répondre, mais fit oui de la tête, le médecin lui sourit, puis il lui montra une table, elle s'avança, sur cette table il y avais un corps recouvert d'un draps, à cette vue, la peur se saisit de son corps en entier, elle ne voulais pas découvrir qui était sous ce draps, l'air ambiant empesté la mort, le silence c'était installé et se faisait de plus en plus lourd à chaque secondes qui s'écoulait, personne ne parler ,personne ne le pouvais... puis après quelques minutes, Misa saisit le draps d'une main tremblante, elle fit glisser doucement le draps vers le bas, elle découvrit peu à peu les cheveux, puis les yeux, le nez et la bouche de la personne qui se trouver sur cette table, plus le drap descendais, plus son visage se pétrifié, le visage du mort découvert, des larmes perlèrent doucement sur les joues de la jeune femme, elle reconnu le visage de Light.

Elle ne voulais pas y croire, elle posa sa main sur la joue de son amant, le froid était la seule chose qu'elle ressentais, la chaleur de la vie avais laisser place à la mort glaciale, à cet instant, le cœur de Misa Amane se déchira, et une multitude d'émotions se mélangèrent en elle, la solitude et l'abandon s'engouffra dans le brèche de son cœur, elle s'approcha du visage de Light et dit faiblement :

-...Light...Light...

Plusieurs larmes tomba sur le visage de Kira, Misa ne pouvais plus se retenir, sa voix tremblais, elle ne voulais plus sortir, sont corps fut pris de tremblements, intérieurement elle devenais aussi froide que son aimé, dans son cerveau c'était le chaos, après quelque seconde elle sourit puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Light, puis elle lui dit désespérément à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime...mon Light...mon Kira...

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, les larmes coulèrent de plus belle au contacte des lèvres froide du cadavre de son Kira, il était bel et bien mort, elle s'assit sur la table à côté de lui, et lui caressa sa joue, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Light doucement, elle observa son visage, le médecin aller dire quelques chose, mais Matsuda l'en empêcha, devant ce triste spectacle il lui fit signe de sortir d'ici avec lui, ce qu'il s'exécuta de faire.

Misa était maintenant seule avec sont Fiancé, elle ne réfléchissait plus, un triste sourire était accroché à ses lèvres, elle caressé tranquillement les cheveux de sont aimé, puis elle chanta faiblement :

-Ki...wo Tsukete...Kami...sama...wa mi...teru...Kudai wa ichi wo...

Sa voix trembler et s'affaiblissais à chaque paroles, et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joue pendant qu'elles chanter, une vision surnaturel, Misa n'était plus là, sont corps était bel et bien présent, mais pas sont esprit et encore moins son cœur, car il était maintenant écrasé dans un étau de douleurs appelé solitude, le désespoir prenais peu à peu possession de son corps.

Misa resta deux heures auprès de son Kira, elle s'allongea près de lui, elle ne pouvais plus sentir sa chaleur, alors elle essaya de le réchauffer avec la sienne, elle sera contre elle le corps inerte de sont Kira, elle avais plaquer son oreille contre son torse, elle espérais entendre les battements de son cœur, mais rien n'y faisait, le silence était totale, elle sera un peu plus contre lui puis elle s'endormit.

Après quelques temps, Matsuda vint jeté un coup d'œil pour voir comment aller Misa, quand il la vu endormis près de Light, son cœur se déchira à son tour, il avais de la peine pour Misa, il lui attrapa l'épaule et la secoua, elle mit du temps à se réveillé, elle regarda le visage de Light, puis Matsuda dit accablé :

-Je pense que tu devrais rentré te reposer...tu à subit un grand choc...

Misa ne répondit pas ce qu'avais dit Matsuda, elle descendit de la table, et caressa le visage de son aimé, puis elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui dit à son oreille :

-à bientôt Light...

Elle pris la direction de la sortie, ses jambes marchèrent toute seule, elle ne guider rien du tout, elle fit le chemin entre la morgue et chez elle en étant inerte intérieurement, une fois la porte de chez elle franchis, elle jeta sont manteau par terre, elle retira ses chaussures, mais ne les rangea pas, elle se déshabilla pour être plus à l'aise, elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle alla dans la chambre pour se trouver des vêtements, puis elle s'arrêta net devant l'armoire de Light, elle hésita et finit par l'ouvrir, l'armoire était pleine des vêtement de Light, il portait encore son odeur...

Misa attrapa l'une d'elle, puis elle engouffra son visage dans la chemise, elle respira son odeur et se mit à pleurer, elle tomba à terre, ses jambes ne voulais plus la tenir, et elle même ne voulais plus tenir sur ses jambes.

Le froid qui résidais maintenant dans son sœur commencer à envahir tout sont être, toutes ses pensés, elle ne vivais que pour Light, sont amour pour lui était inconditionnel, elle l'adulé, le vénéré... comment allait-elle l'aimé maintenant qu'il était mort ? Comment allait-elle vivre sans lui ? Pourquoi était il mort ? Tout un tas de questions sans réponses traversèrent sont esprit.

Elle passa plusieurs heure à pleurer, elle se traîna jusque dans son lit, et s'enveloppa dans la chemise de Light.

Ses larmes coulèrent sans cesse, elle ne voulais plus rien faire,... elle resta plusieurs jours prostrée dans sa chambres, elle n'en sortie pas, même pour se nourrir, quand le téléphone sonnais, elle ne répondais pas, elle passer son temps à moitié consciente, elle avais beaucoup maigrit, la tristesse était vive et avait percé son cœur de toute pars, mais ses yeux n'arrivais plus à pleurer, toutes ses larmes avais était versé, mais son cœur était toujours aussi meurtrit, elle ne savais pas ou plutôt ne savais plus depuis combien de temps Light était mort... Elle ne voulais pas le savoir, elle se rendormit, puis se réveilla et des pensés de Light lui revint à l'esprit, et la tristesse l'envahit de nouveau, elle était méconnaissable, sa joie de vivre avais totalement disparut, elle était maintenant une loque humaine, intérieurement elle était morte, sont regard était vitreux, sont teint pale, sont corps était amaigris... après quelque jour à être semi consciente, elle n'avais le repos que quand elle dormais, puis elle se « ressaisit » combien de temps avait elle passé seule dans cette chambre ? Elle se leva avec beaucoup de difficultés, ses forces était partie, elle sortie de sa chambre, elle alla dans le salon, et tomba sur une photos d'elle et de Light, elle pris le cadre, le fixa longuement, sourit et le reposa, elle remarqua que tout dans cet appartement lui rappelé sa vie avec son aimé.

Elle regarda l'heure, il était 3h du matin, elle était encore habillé avec la chemise de Light, mais elle sortie, elle avançais lentement, elle pris machinalement l'ascenseur et monta sur le toit, elle tituba jusque sur le rebord, puis elle s'assit sur la bordure, elle avais les pieds dans le vide.

Misa bascula sa tête en arrière et regarda le ciel étoilé, c'était magnifique, mais elle n'arriver pas à apprécier la beauté du ciel, le visage de Light la hanté, bien qu' il fasse froid, Misa ne frissonnais pas un vent glacial avait soufflé, mais il n'était pas aussi froid que l'amertume qui résidé dans le cœur de Misa.

Elle regarda ensuite en direction de la ville, on arriver à entendre les voitures, les lumière qui illuminé la galerie marchande se voyais depuis là ou était Misa, elle regardais la ville impassiblement, elle balancer ses pieds dans le vide et chantonna le même air que celui qu'elle avais fait à la morgue :

-Ki Wo Tsukete Kami-Sama wa Miteru~

Un sourire triste accroché au visage, elle fredonnais, balançant en rythme ses pieds, des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, elle finis par dire :

-Light... Es ce qu'un cœur blessé par la mort, peut encore vivre dans la solitude ? Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde ou je ne pourrais plus t'aimer... Mon Kira !

**Mon One-Shot se finis ainsi, libre à vous d'imaginer ce que fera Amane :3**

**Je pense qu'il y à encore quelques fautes dans ma fanfic, et je m'en excuse, je fait de mon mieux pour ne pas trop en faire, mais ça reste un exercice assez difficile...**

**En tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir en écrivant cette fanfic, et j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce que j'ai écrit :3 **


End file.
